Or Lack Thereof
by Pink Pagoda
Summary: Ryan Connor is staying at his Uncle Liam's moping about his life when he suddenly becomes ill. Will Michelle be knocked back to her senses when she is faced with potentially losing her real son?
1. Wherein A Boy Becomes Ill

Disclaimer: I do not own Coronation Street.

This is just an idea that has been running through my head since I saw the episode of corrie where Ryan was crying about being ignored by Michelle, and was comforted by Liam. When Steve told her he stayed home from school and she asked if he was ill, it made me wonder what would have happened if he was ill-would he motherly instinct over her son kick in, or would continue betraying Ryan. Anyways, on with the story.

Or Lack Thereof

"Shh it's okay." Liam consoled his nephew. Even though there was no blood between him and Ryan, he would always think of him as family. However, he couldn't say the same for his sister Michelle. Liam felt rightly appalled to be related to her at this time. She was abandoning her real son for one who only shared her DNA.

Sniffling a few times, Ryan's shoulders shuddered, and then with some resolve he lifted his head off of his uncle's shoulders and wiped his eyes. "I think I better be off to school now, or else I'll be late."

"Umm, hang on a minute, I think you should pass on school today. You look a bit pekid, and you've obviously had a rough night." Liam gave Ryan a once over and decided the boy looked disheveled and a bit ill. With all his shaking and shivering, Liam was surprised that Ryan could still converse without a studder.

"No, I think I'll be-" but he was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in his stomach.

"Ryan, what's the matter?" Liam swiftly put his hand to the boy's shoulder, and gently coaxed him to reply.

"I'm not sure, I think it's just some of the leftovers I ate last night-they did smell a bit dodgy" Ryan winced as he spoke clutching his aching stomach.

"I'm not so sure about that." Not convinced at his nephew's lame exscuse, Liam put his hand to Ryan's forehead and was startled by the heat that he felt searing his palm. "Ryan, you're burning hot-how long have you felt sick?"

"Uhh, a few days I guess." Ryan answered, eyes cast to the floor.

"Well that does it, I'm going to phone your mum-she should know about this."

"Oh please no Liam! She doesn't want to see me, and I don't just want to guilt her into it." With tears returning to his already bleary eyes, he turned away from his uncle.

"Ryan, come on, she cares."

"Only about her real son Alex."

Liam was about to counter when Ryan started gagging. "What's the matter mate? Do you feel like you're going to be sick?" But Ryan was already ahead of him, racing off to the bathroom with a hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

With the help of Liam's gentle pats on the back and a few minutes of pure agony, Ryan sat back from the toilet shuddering from the experience. "That, was gross."

"Yeah, but do you feel any better?" Liam asked with concern.

"No, I feel worse." Ryan lay back and pressed his cheek on the cool linolium floor of the bathroom, willing the world to stop spinning.

"Well that does it. You're not going to school, and I'm definately ringing your mum." sighing in defeat, Ryan allowed Liam to help him up and onto the couch. Ryan dreaded to become aware with what else the world could throw at him, but he knew was going to find out soon enough.


	2. Wherein a Mother Is Worried

Second chapter!!! I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this, but it's fun to write anyway. Well enough chatter-on with chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own coronation street.

Chapter 2

The world felt extremely warm to Ryan Connor as he lay on his uncle's couch. He was breathing in and out attempting not to get sick again-one time was enough for him. In the next room he could hear the hushed tones of a conversation between his Uncle Liam and his mother. He could only imagine that Liam was trying to get Michelle to come over and take a look at her son. From the sounds of things, he didn't think he would see her anytime soon-Alex probably needed something. Ryan closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, which had become quite labored.

Then, he felt another sharp pain in his abdomen. It had come just as suddenly as the last time, but this time it caused him to cry out in pain.

Hearing his cry of anguish from the next room, Liam quickly said goodbye to Michelle and came to kneel by the couch where Ryan lay. "Ryan, what's the matter? Does your stomach still hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's no worse than before." Ryan looked away from his uncle's searching eyes, and Liam could tell that he was lying.

"Sure, I believe that just as much as I did when I heard it the first time earlier-and then you got sick! Come on lad, let's get you to bed. Your mom's coming in a few minutes, she just had to stop in with Steve to let him know what's up." With some effort, and a lot of help from Liam, Ryan managed to make it to the upstairs guest room. After a few minutes of confused delirium, Ryan found himself in the bed with a pair of loose pajamas on. "Shall I get you a bucket, or do you think you can make it to the bathroom in time if you get sick again?"

"I think I can manage. Thanks Liam...for everything." Ryan spoke this softly, but Liam knew he meant it.

"I'll send your mom up when she gets here. Holler if you need anything." Liam closed the door quietly behind him, taking one last look at Ryan with worry before walking down the stairs to greet his sister.

*

_Oh Ry, what have you done to yourself now-as if I don't have enough to worry about. _Michelle was running down the street, attracting a few unwanted eyes and receiving several confused looks. She ignored it all, although she knew she'd have to deal with questions later at the Rovers. She ran up the steps and knocked on the door to Liam and Maria's small abode.

Liam opened the door almost instantly and ushered her inside. "You're finally here." he noticed she had several bags. "Been doing some shopping I see."

"Yeah, umm just some stuff Alex asked me to pick up." Michelle seemed ashamed by this, but Liam was unconcerned with his sister's welfare at the moment. "Where's Ryan-you said he was ill? How sick is he, exactly?"

"Hang on, just one question at a time please. He's upstairs sleeping it off in the guest room. He's got a fever and he's been sick a few times since I phoned." Liam searched into Michelle's eyes wondering what her reaction would be to this information.

"Well what are we bloody doing down here?!" Michelle raced up the stairs, then gently knocked on the door. She hear a soft 'come in'.

Her heart nearly broke when she saw her son laying on the bed, arms firmly clamped over his stomach. He was pale and sweating, with red adorning both of his cheeks. "Hey mom."

"Ry, oh Ryan! Look at yourself, are you okay?" Michelle went to sit on the bed next to Ryan and she proceeded to brush his bangs away from his sticky forehead.

"I've got to say, I've felt better." Ryan felt slightly awkward being treated so tenderly. "But you don't have to worry, haven't you got to get back to Alex, anyhow?" His voice broke and he turned away from Michelle to lie on his side.

Frowning at Ryan's actions, Michelle moved around to look him in the eyes. "Ry, this is about you, not Alex. I don't want you to think that way anymo-" But yet another member of the Connor family was cut off by the choking sounds of Ryan. Not wanting to be seen any weaker in front of his mother, he ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

He proceed to get ill for the fourth time that morning. Ryan hadn't shut the door all the way behind himself, and Michelle followed him into the room. She supported her son as got sick and wiped his mouth for him when he was done.

"What am I going to do with you Ryan?" Michelle muttered to herself.

*Please Review if you have the chance!! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
